The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and in particular, to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus to generate an ultrasound image based on reception signal obtained by transmission and reception of the ultrasonic waves using an ultrasound probe and to display the ultrasound image on a display unit.
In the medical field, an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus using an ultrasound image has been put into practical use. Generally, in this kind of ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, the ultrasound image is generated by transmitting an ultrasonic wave toward a subject from a transducer array of an ultrasound probe, receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject by the transducer array, and processing the reception signal electrically in a diagnostic apparatus body.
In recent years, an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus has been developed in which various examinations are performed on the basis of ultrasound images and an assist of examinations themselves is also performed so that an operator who has little experience or knowledge can perform examinations. For example, JP 6-65338 B describes that diagnostic portion specifying patterns comprising diagnostic portions and marks of probe positions corresponding to the diagnostic portions are arranged in the vicinity of an operation selecting unit in the order corresponding to diagnoses. Further, JP 2010-115478 A and JP 2011-30583 A disclose an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus in which an examination procedure (operation procedure) is registered in advance and examinations may be performed according to the registered examination procedure.
According to such ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses as described above, it is possible to perform an operation easily and to perform examinations efficiently.